Red Rock Boys
by Blue-Collarward Contest
Summary: Edward is a tow truck driver with control issues.  Bella is his new secretary, determined to get him to mix business with pleasure.


Blue-Collarward Contest

Pairing if Applicable: Edward & Bella  
Title: Red Rock Boys

Brief Summary: Edward is a tow truck driver with control issues. Bella is his new secretary, determined to get him to mix business with pleasure.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Red Rock Boys**

"Shit," Emmett said as he jumped back into the truck and slapped the dashboard. "!"

My tires squealed a little as I peeled out of Pinewood Estates.

"You just had to leave your business card on his door." I gave him an eye roll as I focused my attention back on the road.

Emmett shrugged. "He challenged me. He said _no one could get his car and he would fuck them up if they tried._ I just wanted him to know that I succeeded!" He was making air quotes and laughing.

"You know, Alice is going to be pissed, leaving her to deal with _your_ asshole," I said as I turned off on our freeway exit.

He thought about what I said for a minute. "No way. She is going to love it! You know she knows how to handle those assholes. She gets all sweet on the phone. The dumb-asses try to threaten and intimidate her. They get even madder when she doesn't raise her voice. Then, they show up at the office banging on the window, take one look Alice and apologize for getting _their_ car towed." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Ed, you know I'm right."

"Okay. Okay. You're right, but Alice wouldn't have to deal with as many fired up assholes if you would stop pissing them off." I gave him a pointed look.

"Dude, where's the fun in that?" He smirked and continued. "I am going to set people off by towing their car in the first place. I just want to make sure that they know it was me that did the towing. Besides, who am I to deprive my favorite girl from some work-time fun?"

"If you say so…" I pointed to the gate. "It's your turn to open it."

Emmett hopped out of the truck to open the gate. It only took him a minute to get the chains unlocked. I pulled in and unloaded the truck we had just picked up while Emmett secured the gate.

Emmett McCarty had been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I think we go all the way back to Pee Wee Football. Emmett was the center and a defensive tackle. I was the quarterback. We played football all the way through high school. That was where we acquired Alice. She was captain of the freshman cheer squad. She walked right up to me and Emmett the first day of our freshman year announced that we were going to be best friends. We looked at her like she fell off the crazy train. But she was smoking hot, even back then, and we figured having a hot girl for a best friend wouldn't hurt.

After we finished high school…Emmett decided that we needed to get a summer job in a city, that was fun. We put a bunch of city names in a hat and let Alice pick our summer location. That landed us in good old Las Vegas, the city that never sleeps. I know that saying is for some place else, but trust me Vegas never sleeps. That was eight years ago, and we never moved on.

Emmett spent a couple summers in Vegas when we were in high school. His dad's best friend was Riley Thompson; he was the owner of Red Rock Towing, and our boss. When we first came to Vegas, Emmett and I worked construction, but Alice has been working with Riley since the beginning. She started out just processing the paperwork, but she manages the office now. When the construction jobs slowed down, Riley offered to teach us how to drive the tow trucks. Riley's company specializes in impounds and some repossessions. That was about two years ago.

_I love it!_

Towing cars was such a rush. There is nothing like it–it's like stealing cars, but legal. Being sneaky gives me a mini buzz every time, but it's even better when I get caught. Last week, some old lady chased Emmett down the street with an ax. She was _really_ old, too and swinging an ax-like a maniac. Her kids piled into another car and tailed Emmett all the way back to the yard. The kids got held up at a red light, giving Emmett just enough time to get the car secured in the yard. They were so mad! Oh, I love it when people are crazy.

xx—xx—xx

Late the next afternoon, I made my way into the office to drop off the pictures of the cars I towed the night before.

"Eddie."

"Pop Tart." Alice shot me snide look, and I returned it with an innocent grin. She knew I hated it when she called me _Eddie_.

"There is someone I would like you to meet. This is Bella," she said as she gestured toward the person sitting at my desk. "She's going to be handling all your paperwork, tracking down the cars you need to repo, and loading all your pictures. I'll still be handling Emmett's stuff."

_Damn. _

_Shit, I don't need any distractions at work right now. Especially with long brown hair and … See, it's already too much!_

Alice noticed that I was staring, probably to the point of being creepy, and elbowed my gut. "Hello, I'm Edward," I choked out, but my voice cracked and my throat seemed to dry up. I couldn't take the pressure. I turned and headed out of my office. I heard giggling as I retreated to get my shit straight.

I decided not to tempt fate and headed back out to my truck.

"Hey man, who's the babe sitting in your chair?" Emmett asked with a chuckle as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, umm … that's … uh …Bella…"

"What the fuck, Cullen? Did she run over your dog or something? That's so hot! She is going to be in your office … keeping your chair warm," he added suggestively.

I pressed my fingers to my forehead. "Its fine, whatever. I mean, you know I don't like distractions at work, but it'll be okay."

"You sound like you're wound a little too tight. Maybe, you should get someone to help you work that … "

I shook my head at him and started up my truck, heading back out of the yard.

I needed to clear my head. _Damn, she probably thinks I am a real dick._ I am, but we're going to work together, and I should make some kind of effort to be nice. I have control issues. I like work to be at work and everything else to not be at work. I have a tendency to get distracted easily, and Bella was the exact type of distraction that I don't have time for right now.

xx—xx—xx

A few weeks had passed and I have to admit my initial reaction to Bella was all wrong.

She was still sexy as hell, but she kept me so busy I didn't even have time to focus on that.

First off my shit was organized–not my office–that was just fine. Everyday my schedule was ready to go with exact instructions like: Monday night, tag at X, Y, Z properties, which would all

be close to each other, and then the next night, patrol and pick up tagged cars from a list—that kind of organized.

I tried to limit my time in the office though. Bella over the phone or a text message was great. We just clicked – no tension, just easy. But at the office, she drove me crazy, not in an annoying-please-go-away kind of way. I craved being near her constantly but still fought with myself to stay away from her. It was confusing, and being around her was quite disrupting.

My main problem with her was that she had no respect for anyone's personal boundaries. If she needed the computer and you were on it, she would sit in your lap and do what she needed to do. She'd squeeze past me in doorways, rubbing her hot little ass against me. Then, just give me an innocent grin, like she didn't know that she didn't fit. The worst time was when she left for the day. I was always in the office by then and she'd lean over me to get stuff out of our shared desk. She smelled so good, and her ass was just begging to be smacked! I don't even think Bella knows what she's doing to me, or any of the other guys for that matter. She's like that with everyone; it's her personality – clueless and overly friendly.

_Fuck my life._

I just have to keep telling myself that my work stays at work. Bella's a part of the work category.

Somehow, Alice seemed to sense my tension around Bella and asked me to take grave shift for a couple of weeks while some of the other drivers were on vacation.

_Thank you, Alice!_

xx—xx—xx

"Cullen, get the minivan over in that fire lane." Emmett hopped out of truck to take pictures of the van, the red curbing, and the Fire Lane/Tow Away sign that was hanging above the van.

"Look at all of those empty spaces," I said to Emmett as he jumped back into the passenger seat.

"Who cares? I mean, really, people that park wherever they want and don't give a shit. They just hope they don't get caught. Or they live by my new motto, _'Bad Decisions Make the Best Stories._'" Emmett gave me a goofy smile and hit my dashboard again.

"If you say so."

"Trust me, Bro. I totally know what I am talking about!"

I was going to add some smartass comment, but Emmett's phone rang. He had set the phones to forward and ducked out of the office with me for a little while. I was trying to figure out who he was talking to, but the caller wasn't speaking loud enough for me to hear.

He ended the call and turned to me with a smile. "Get this shit; the minivan guy just called. That's his wife's car." He said as he pointed behind us.

I smiled back at him. "Okay, so the guy is in the doghouse for a few days. That's nothing new."

"Naw, man, it's so much better than that. His wife is home asleep right now. He is at his girlfriends' house." Emmett shook his head. "He's so fuckin' busted. Damn, that's funny!"

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help myself. "Shit, he's so screwed."

"Yep! I am going to hang at work tomorrow just to see how that shit turns out. We could end up on _Cheaters_ or something like that." Emmett looked all excited. _He's_ _so easily amused!_

We didn't find any more cars on our tow list, so I headed home around four in the morning, completely exhausted.

xx—xx—xx

I woke up late the next day. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched my well-rested body. I saw my cell phone flashing out of the corner of my eye.

**Alice**: It's a crazy, life changing day. Be careful ;p

**Me**: I always am :p

I wonder what's going on down there. I tried Emmett, but his phone went to voicemail. I checked to see if I had any other messages, but there weren't any. I took a quick shower and tried to put Ali's cryptic warning out of my head.

I pulled into the yard just as the day shift was pulling out. Bella would be heading home with everyone else, and that was probably best if this was a _life_ _changing_day. I parked next to Emmett's Jeep and looked at the other cars to see who was still here. Ali's car was still here, just on the other side of the Jeep. The rest of the employee parking was basically empty.

Riley was sitting on Alice's desk and motioned for me to come in as I walked down the hall.

"Edward, I have to go out of town for a few days. Alice will be going to the Tow Convention tomorrow in Reno, so, I need you to help Bella cover things tonight."

"Sure, no problem."

_Wait, what? Me here? All alone with Bella. That's a bad idea! I didn't see her car. I thought she already left._

"Bella and I carpooled today" Alice whispered to me with a smirk. Damn, that girl knew what I was thinking before I did.

"Good, Emmett is going to sticker a few properties tonight. There were only four cars that got towed during the day, so if things are slow, just forward the calls and head home." Riley patted me on the back as he headed out the door.

"So, I'm gonna go since I have to be up early tomorrow. Eddie, will you make sure Bella gets home for me? You can thank me later." She kissed me on the cheek and dashed out the door. That damn pixie, she knew exactly what she was doing.

I stood in Alice's office doorway pinching the bridge of my nose for a few moments. I tried to clear my head and allow myself to be optimistic. If I stayed in Ali's office, I could still talk to Bella but keep some distance between us.

_I can do this._

A warm body leaned up against me, and her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I didn't even have to open my eyes. The scent of warm vanilla filled the space around me.

Bella… I can't do this!

I tried to resist the urge to pull her even closer. "Hey, Edward! I haven't seen you for over a week. You got any new stories for me?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my sweet-smelling captor. My voice started to squeak as I tried to speak. "Nope, not really. It's been pretty boring lately."

Bella released me and stepped back into the hall. "That's too bad. I love hearing about your wild adventures with Emmett." She gave me a cute smile and turned to go back into the other office.

_Fuck. This is going to be a long-ass__night. I should've worn some baggy jeans to work tonight. If she's going to be rubbing against me all night, my circulation is going to be cut off._

The first few hours were rather quiet. I kept wishing for a cup of coffee, but I stayed in Alice's office playing Chuzzle and hiding from Bella. She was typing up some new contracts for Alice. I heard her cuss at the computer from time to time when the screen froze up.

_She sounds so fuckin' hot, all pissed off. Damn, I really need to work on my Bella issues._

I tried to ignore her, but it wasn't really working all that well.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bella asked shyly as she took a seat on Alice's desk.

_Shit._

I swallowed and turned toward her. "I'm just playing a game. If we don't get any calls in the next hour, we should head home."

"Can I play, too? I mean can I help?" she asked in a flirtatious tone and pointed toward the screen.

_She never sounds like that. What the fuck?_

Before I could answer, she moved from her spot on the desk and placed herself in my lap. She just made herself at home and started pointing at new spots to move the little Chuzzle critters. I tried to keep my focus on the game, but every once in a while she would make eye contact and give me a seductive smile.

Is she flirting and doing this on purpose?

Occasionally, she would adjust her position, leaning forward and placing more of her weight on my legs. Whenever I started to relax, she would rock back. It was a slow and mischievous lap rub that teased me for the next half hour.

It's totally on purpose … right?

A knock on the front window rescued my throbbing cock. Bella darted out of the office to help the person up front. She seemed to add an extra wiggle to ass as she left.

_Holy, Shit! How short is that skirt?_

"Edward, can you open the gate for the white Toyota Camry?" Bella asked as she poked her head back into the office.

"Sure."

I headed to the gate feeling relieved as the fresh air cleared my head and everything else returned to normal. The guy made his way up to the gate with his paid receipt in hand.

"I just need to check your registration," I said as I opened the gate and pointed toward the Toyota with my flashlight. I closed the gate behind him and walked over to his car.

"You have some fuckin' shady business practices."

_He was all calm in the office. Fuckin' crazy people._ I just shook my head and waited to see the vehicle registration. He handed me his paperwork and everything checked out. I handed it back to him and re-opened the gate while the guy pulled his car out.

The Toyota guy pulled up next to me at the gate and rolled his window down. "Fuck you, Asshole!"

He threw an extra large cup of soda on me and sped of down the street.

I stood there stunned for a moment.

_Did that just happen?_

I'm totally drenched and sticky. I licked my lips. There was warm orange soda dripping from my face and slowly to the rest of my body.

_Just my luck!_

I walked back into the office, slamming the door behind me. Bella popped into the hallway and started laughing as soon as she took in my appearance.

"Not, funny!" I growled.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Just a little funny."

"No! Not at all." I tried to move past her, but her fingers grabbed the hem of my shirt.

She ran her finger across my lip and smiled. "Maybe tasty, too."

"Bella." I warned, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were locked on mine as she moved even closer. Her fingers lightly brushed across my stomach and then hooked into my belt loops.

I tried again. "Bella." But this time I moved closer to her, pinning her to the wall.

Her eyes bounced between my eyes and lips. One of her hands moved up to caress my jaw and pulled my face closer to hers.

"It _was_ funny," she said as her tongue slowly crossed her bottom lip.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips to hers gently at first. Her fingers gripped my hair roughly, and I pushed her back further into the wall. I traced my tongue along her lower lip. Her mouth opened slightly allowing me entrance. I could feel her nipples tighten as I pulled her body closer to mine. In a bold move, I hitched her legs around my waist and carried her to my office, setting her on top of the nearest surface.

"_Please_," she moaned, rubbing her body against mine.

I kissed down her neck and ran my tongue over her collarbone, sucking on it lightly.

"Edward … feels so good…" Her words got lost a in a low moan.

_God, the sounds she's making are driving me crazy!_

I glanced down to see her eyelids flutter. I let my hands drift between her thighs and under her skirt. She spread her legs for me, drawing her knees up and slightly leaning back on the desk. I rubbed her through her panties as she whimpered in delight.

My heart was pounding in my chest. She was biting her lower lip and rotating her hips when I eased her panties aside. My fingers pressed forward softly to investigate her slick core.

So fucking warm…

Her breathing deepened as I began to stroke her clit with my thumb. I eased one finger inside … and then another. Her hips rocked rhythmically, matching the strokes of my fingers, as I probed her tight little pussy. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me into a sensual kiss.

"Please … oh fuck … mmmmmmm … I need …" Bella moaned and mumbled almost incoherently.

"Tell me." I eased in another finger.

"Ahhhhhhh … more."

I pressed my lips to her ear. "Do you want to come now, Bella?"

"Fuck." She groaned and her body began to quake. Her muscles tightened around my fingers as her hips gyrated wildly into my hand. I moved my fingers faster and deeper, adding more pressure to her throbbing clit. She screamed in delight as her body clamped down on my fingers.

Bella's breathing steadied, and she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I've been thinking about this for so long," she said, pushing me into an armless chair and climbing into my lap.

"Hello? Where the fuck is everybody?" Emmett bellowed as he walked the back door.

"Oh … shit!" we both said in unison.

Bella hopped off me, fixing her skirt, and then placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Come on, take me home. I'm not finished with you yet." I stood up and fixed my pants. Bella tugged on my arm, pulling me toward the door.

"Hey, Emmett," Bella said, giving him a one-armed hug and an air kiss to the cheek.

"Hey there to you, too," Emmett said giving Bella a crooked grin.

I stood behind Bella, still silent, trying to determine if he'd catch on to what was going on with us.

_Nope, not a clue. Stop checking out my girl! Wait, my girl?_

"Emmett, I carpooled with Ali today, and she had to go home early for her trip tomorrow. Edward's going to take me home. Will you take the phones tonight so I can get some sleep?" Bella asked in her sweet, sexy voice.

Emmett blinked twice and scratched his head. "Sure."

"Thanks Em. Night," Bella said as she pulled me out the door.

_Alice sure was right. It has been__a life changing day. _

**Towing Terms:**

_Stickering_ or _Tagging_ - refers to violation sticker getting placed on vehicles. The sticker will list the violation and give a time frame for the infraction to be fixed.

_Red-Zones_ or _Fire-Lanes_- are curbs painted bright red. Parking there and getting caught is an immediate tow.


End file.
